


The Way It Works

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala has something confusing happen, and thinks on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Works

She wasn't sure where she was…it had two moons. She was unsure where her team was…they had vanished ahead of her, from the room Daniel had found.

She wondered why most of her problems began with Daniel and ended with Sam fixing it.

She thought Cam probably would not like that assessment, but he could shove his opinions of who truly made things work.

"Vala!"

She blinked to find they were all back in that room…and Sam was snapping fingers in her face.

"I knew you'd fix it!" she exclaimed, only to have them all stare blankly back at her.


End file.
